


Sorry Boy But You Had Your Chance

by Slytherin_Soul94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Grey Harry, M/M, Misunderstood Malfoy Family, Smart Harry, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Soul94/pseuds/Slytherin_Soul94
Summary: When Draco spits in Harry's face and tells him that he isn't good enough. Harry goes through a change that effects everyone with ties to him.





	1. Dumb Boy

“So I’ve been thinking” Harry said from where his head was laid on Draco’s bare chest.

 

“About” Draco said as he trailed his hands up and down, Harry’s porcelain skin.

 

“Maybe we should make our relationship official.” Harry suggested and Draco stiffened. They had been sleeping with each other for about eight months now. But neither had thought to address the unspoken issue, although Harry was developing feelings for the blond.

 

“Harry” Draco sighed.

 

“No look, I mean, we can speak to your parents first you know and then your friends. I know how important Blaise and Pansy are to you. And I mean we don’t have to worry about Ron and Hermione bec-“ Harry’s rambling was cut off as Draco stood abruptly and began to dress.

 

“Look Harry, I don’t know what you think this is but I don’t feel that way about you” Draco lied. He had fallen just as deep for Harry as Harry did for him. But he was too afraid of what others would say if they knew he and Harry were in a relationship.

 

“What are you saying” Harry said as he sat himself up on his elbows and his eyes began to glance over.

 

“I’m saying that this was just sex for me, nothing more, nothing less.” Draco said as he finished putting on his robe.

 

“I see” Harry said, voice full of emotions.

 

“I’m sorry but I’m a Malfoy and we Malfoys have reputations to uphold and I just cant-”Draco said but was cut off by a laugh

 

“I get it, you can’t be seen with me” Harry said with a nod as he thought about what Draco had just said and how dumb the boy should feel. Harry was the heir to two ancient houses, albeit only he, Sirius and his account managers were aware, but still. He was just as good as Draco if not better. Ever since he had found out about his true lineage and wealth, he decided that he wouldn’t tell anyone until he was ready. He had already found out that his “friends” weren’t relly his friends and that the man who he had thought of as a grandfather, was just using him for ulterior motives.

 

“I’m sorry” Draco said before rushing out of the Room of Requirement. As soon as the blond left, Harry began to laugh. He laughed hard and long until he began to cry, soon those became tears of sorrow as he mourned the loss of the first boy he had ever loved.

 

But soon, he stopped and composed himself. Right then and there, he decided that this summer, he would grow into the heir that he was supposed to be and carry himself in a manner befitting of his station. He would show them; he would show all of them.


	2. The New and Improved Harry Potter-Black

 

That summer, Harry worked hard. With the help of Kreacher, Harry learned the ways that a proper pureblood heir was supposed to conduct himself. The elf had been in the Black family for over three hundred years, and he was well versed in the ways of a proper pureblood as he had raised quite a few. He had to take his lessons with Kreature at Potter Manor as he couldn’t go to Grimmauld Place without Dumbledore and the Traitorous Order being aware. He planned on kicking them out once the school year began so that he could remodel the place and restore it to its former glory.

 

After a few weeks with Kreature, Harry soon he held himself with the proper grace and possessed the proper manners of an heir to two ancient houses. He read books on everything that he could. From etiquette to dueling to astronomy, he made sure that if he was going to reveal himself to the world, he would do it correctly. Not long after he had departed the Hogwarts Express, he had arrived back at Privet Four with his loving family and he made sure to let them know that things were changing.

 

**_FLASHBACK_ **

**“BOY, the dinner needs to be made and AND DON’T BURN IT” Vernon bellowed as he shoved Harry toward the kitchen.**

**“Listen here you fat FUCK” Harry said in a calm but deadly manner that had Vernon, Petunia and Dudley looking at him in shock. “I’m done with you and your family’s shit. Do you understand me? From now on, you will be doing your own cooking, cleaning and whatever the fuck else that you make me do”**

**“Boy WHO DO YOU THINK YOU’RE TALKING TOO? YOU GO TO THAT FREAK SCHOOL AND COME BACK WITH BAD HABITS BUT-“ The fat man’s tirade was cut off by a furius stinging to his face.**

**“SHUT UP and listen” Harry roared. “Do you honestly think I’m dumb? I know that you’ve been getting paid from money stolen out of my bank accounts” He said and looked at all three Dursleys.**

**“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Petunia said but was cut off by a chuckle.**

**“Cut the act Petunia. I know all about your games with Dumbledore and don’t worry, you all will Pay. I’ll be 17 in a month and as soon as I am, I’m leaving this god-forsaken place and taking back all of my money. So I suggest you pick up a few more hours at Grunnings, Uncle Vernon” Harry flashed a wicked smile. “I have it all set up that any and all money will be returned to my vaults on July 31 st and if the bank statements that I was given serves me correctly, you owe me a little over three million pounds. Boy I hope you have it all or you won’t like what happens.”**

**“We deserved that money for putting up with you and your freakiness. And you won’t be going anywhere and the money will be staying where it is.” The man sneered as he slowly balled his meaty fists and stalked to his nephew. “Did you forget, you can’t do that freak stuff outside of that school” the man smiled before swinging his right fist in hopes of landing it dead square in Harry’s face. Unfortunately for him, his hopes were shattered as Harry windlessly broke every bone in said hand with a simple wave of the hand.**

**“AHHHHGHHG” Vernon screamed as he brought his hand down to cradle it protectively. Petunia ran over with a scream and began to cry when she saw that the hand was broken. While the two older Dursleys were pre-occupied, Dudley thought he would be able to sneak up on Harry and land a few blows. But that thought was also cut short as he found himself under a very powerful cruciatus.**

**“AHHHHH** **” Dudley screamed out in pain as he writhed on the floor.** **“Please, please make it stop** **” He wailed.**

**“What are you doing? Stop it! Stop it right now** **” Petunia yelled as she watched her little** **‘Dudders** **’ scream in pain. About thirty seconds later, the pain was gone and the overly large teen was panting and crying aggressively on the floor.**

**“Now** **” Harry began** **“This is how things are going to go this summer** **”**

****

**_END FLASHBACK_ **

 

After his altercation with the Dursleys, Harry had went to his room, locked the door and never came out. He place a two-point spell on the closet door that would take him back and forth to Potter Manor so that he could have his lessons with Kreature. Once his birthday had come around, he had received a letter from Dumbledore informing him that he stil would need to remain at his relative’s house in order to ensure the blood wards retained their use. Harry couldn’t help but scoff but he penned back a reply that would let the old man that Harry wasn’t as daft as he believed.

**Headmaster,**

**I think it would save us all a lot of trouble if I simply told you that I am no longer at my relative** **’s house and I haven** **’t been there all summer save one day. That is all you need to know as it isn** **’t prudent for you to know anything else, as you are simply my headmaster and nothing more.**

 

He had sent the letter and received a reply that he didn’t even bother with reading as he burned it as soon as it arrived. Besides his studies, he had been busy with balancing all his accounts. He almost fainted three years ago when he first learned that he had more than just his trust vault and that he was in fact one of the wealthiest clients at Gringotts. The Black Family was worth upwards of a billion galleons and the Potter’s weren’t far behind. But now the money wasn’t doing anything but causing him problems as he had to sift through all his bank statements and check his investments and the status of all the vaults owned by members of his families. Luckily he was the only Potter left so that wasn’t too hard but going through the Black Vaults was another story.

 

He was quite shocked when he learned that Draco was a Black through his mother and had Harry not been given the title of Heir, it would have gone to Draco. That was something that he didn’t want many reasons, one of the major ones being a certain Dark Lord. His eyes bugged when he saw just exactly how much money was in the vaults for Draco, Narcissa, and the other Blacks. After careful consideration, he had decided that to stop all deposits into the accounts of Draco and Narcissa that they were receiving and he closed Bellatrix’s account all together. He didn’t want to seem bitter but he also didn’t want to help finance people who were in cahoots with the Dark Lord. He would have to speak with the two Malfoy’s soon in order to get information before he made his decision.

One of the first things he had done over the summer, was get himself a new wardrobe. He had absolutely no business wearing the hand me down rags that were too big for him and made him look like a peasant. He also managed to cut his hair down so that it lay in small waves on top of his head and managed to make him look even more handsome.

 

In the beginning of August, Kreature had decided that Harry’s education was finally where it should be and he announced that there was nothing more for him to be taught. So, in celebration of his triumph, Harry had decided to get away for the week and he went to one of the Smaller Black properties in Southern Italy. He had been there for about three days before he decided to go and visit the shopping district. As he browsed the shops, he soon bumped into a familiar face who would effectively shake up Harry’s life.


	3. Will you be mine?

 Harry was currently standing in one of the Italian bookshops reading through one of the few English books the store had, when his light source was suddenly blocked. He looked up and his green eyes locked with a beautiful honey brown set of eyes; said eyes owner? Blaise Zabini

 

“Potter” Blaise said in an uncertain tone

 

“Yes” Harry responded

“What are you doing here?”

“Reading” Harry replied sarcastically

“That’s not-”Blaise began

“I know that that’s not what you meant. But I would prefer to not have this conversation here” Harry said.

 

“Well I would like to know why you are here. So maybe we could go down to the café on the corner and discuss it?” Blaise asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“Yeah, sure, I guess although I don’t understand how any of this is your business.” Harry said and walked out of the store and down to the café. When they were seated and had ordered their drinks, Harry said “So?”

 

“So?” Blaise replied

 

With a huff, Harry said “What do you want to know?”

 

“Why you’re here” The sun-kissed wizard said

 

“ A bit of gift to myself I suppose” Harry said with a shrug as the waitress placed a cup of coffee in front of him and he took a small sip.

 

“A gift for what? Is it your birthday?”

“No” Harry replied. “Listen, I’m going to tell you the story but promise not to interrupt ok?”

“Sure” Blaise said and took a sip of his latte as he waited for Harry to begin.

 

“So about three years ago, I was talking to my godfather-“

“Sirius Black?” Blaise interrupted

“Yes” Harry replied with an eye roll

 

“So anyway, we were talking and he asked me about how my learning about my heirship was going. And I told him that I didn’t know what he was talking about. So he explained to me about Wizarding Nobility and the olde families. He told me that I was the heir to the Potter Family as well as the Black Family-“

 

“You have two heirships? But how could you be the heir to the Black Family? You’re not related to them and only Purebloods can claim Heir to the Blacks, everyone knows that” Blaise interrupted once again.

 

“Well I am a pureblood. When I was born, Sirius blood adopted me. So I have the blood of two purebloods rushing through my veins. Their blood overpowers the muggleborn blood of my mother. “

 

“Oh” Blaise said with a furrowed brow as if he still didn’t understand

 

“Yes so anyway, he told me to go to Gringotts and that they would explain everything to me. So, when I went, I found out that I was much wealthier than I thought. I also learned that my ‘supposed friends’ had been stealing from me. And yes, before you interrupt” Harry said with a mild glare “Weasley and Granger were stealing from me. In fact, it was the entire Weasley Family, Dumbledore, my parents best friend Remus Lupin and a few members of their ‘Bird Club’.”

 

“Wow. But if you knew that you were the heir of two of the oldest houses in Europe, why didn’t you act like it? You walked around looking like a Weasley, dressed in rags.”  


Sighing Harry said “Because I didn’t have that much time with everything that was going on. Plus I knew that if I let the information slip that I knew what they were doing, they would have done something that I wouldn’t have been able to defend myself against.”

 

“I see. But that still doesn’t explain why you’re here” Blaise said

 

“Well if you stop interrupting me than I could explain”

 

“Right sorry”

 

“Alright so while everything was going on, I had become very frustrated and stress and one night I happened to stumble upon Malfoy and somehow, we ended up fucking each other’s brains out” Harry said and ignored the coughing coming from his tanned companion and continued. “We fooled around for months until one night I suggested we take our relationship to the next level and he basically spit in my face and told me that I was nothing more than sex and that I wasn’t good enough. So from that day, I vowed that I would get myself together and behave in a way that’s befitting of my station.” Harry finished and waited as Blaise processed the last bit of information.

 

“So that’s why he always came back to their dorm so late” Blaise muttered to himself before looking at Harry and saying “He was a fool to let you go.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll regret it”

 

“Are you going to announce that you claimed your heirships?”

“Well technically now it would be Lordships since I am seventeen. But yes I will, about a week or so before school starts. I have to meet with Narcissa and Draco”

 

“What for?”

 

“To discuss matters that relate to the Black Family” Harry said

 

“Mhmm” Blaise made a sound

 

“Why are you here? I mean I know you’re Italian but I feel like you have other reasons”

“Well I turned Seventeen back in June which meant that I was able to claim the Lordship. The Zabini family holds a Lordship in both England and Italy so after I made my claim back in England, I had to come here and make sure everything was legitimate. After I did that, I decided to stay here for a while.”

“Wow, you must be really rich” Harry said before slapping a hand over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say that, only think it. But thankfully Blaise didn’t take the comment the wrong way, in fact he laughed before saying, “Yes. I am, the richest family in Italy and in the top five of England, a list which you hold the top two spots”

 

“Yes, Yes I do” Harry said before the pair fell into a comfortable silence that involved Blaise staring deeply at Harry and Harry trying not to fidget from the stare.

 

“Why are you staring at me?” Harry finally had enough

 

“Because you’re beautiful” Blaise said without shame and Harry began to cough uncomfortably and blushed.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You’re very beautiful” Blaise repeated

 

“Uhm”

 

“Look I know this might seem a bit forward or weird or whatever, but I have always felt attracted to you, especially your eyes, they’re so beautiful. But I never got a chance to do anything because Draco was always complaining about you and even when I wasn’t around him, Granger and Weasley were hoarding you to themselves so I never go a chance.”

 

“I see” Harry said before looking at Blaise square in the eye and saying “Well I can’t lie and say that I don’t feel something towards you because I do. But I literally just spoke to you for the first time today so I think if anything, we should take things slow. “ Harry said and watched as Blaise’ face lit up into a wide grin

 

For the next two weeks, Harry and Blaise were near inseparable. Between visiting the wizarding and muggle shops in the town, or sightseeing, the two spent day and night with each other. After about the fourth day, Harry began to feel attraction for the tanned wizard, an attraction unlike the one he had felt with Draco, this one was deeper.

 

“Blaise” Harry said to the teen who was lounging on the pool chair at the Black Villa.

 

“Yea?”

 

“I have to go back to England tomorrow. We only have one week left before school starts and I have loose ends to tie up before I get wrapped up in school” Harry said as he got up and walked over to the chair that Blaise was in and sat on the edge.

 

With a huff, Blaise sat up from his lounging position and said “Well I guess I’ll come with you.”

 

“You don’t have to-“

 

“Oh please, I have nothing else to do. And besides, I would have had to return sooner or later as school starts next week.”

 

“Oh ok, Well do you want to help me pack?” Harry asked although he knew the answer

 

“Sure” Blaise said and got up from the chair and began to walk behind Harry into the villa and up to Harry’s bedroom to pack his things. From where he was sat on Harry’s bed, Blaise spoke up, “Harry, these past few weeks have been incredible and I know it may still seem a bit early but I would really like it if I could officially court you?” the sun-kissed teen asked hopefully.

 

At the mention of courting, Harry’s eyes went wide but thankfully his back was turned so Blaise couldn’t see. But that didn’t matter because thirty seconds later, Harry was fully turned and lunging into Blaise’ arms with a yes. “Of course I accept.”

 

“Thank Merlin” Blaise said as he positioned himself so he was more comfortable with Harry sprawled across him.

 

“But I hope you do know that I expect nothing but the best courting gifts?”

 

 


	4. Let's get to work

Two days later, Harry was sitting in a meeting room at Gringotts as he waited for Narcissa and Draco to show up for their appointment. At about five minutes to nine, the door opened and the two Malfoys walked in but stopped abruptly when they saw just who had requested their audience.

 

“Harry Potter”

“Potter? What are you doing?” Draco asked and scowled at Harry

 

“I requested the meeting. Please, have a seat” Harry said

 

“No, the Current Lord Black requested this meeting. What kind of game are you playing at” the blond sneered and stepped in front of his silent mother.

 

“Well Draco, if you had ever bothered to ask, I would have told you that I was the Black Heir but you know” Harry said with a shrug

 

“How could you possibly be the heir, my dragon is the rightful heir” Narcissa said as she finally moved from behind her son and took a seat at the table.

 

“Well actually, Draco was only the heir until I was born. My godfather, Sirius, named me his heir when I was born after he blood adopted me.”

 

“So you’re the heir of the Black Family?” Draco said with a whisper.

 

“Actually the Lord of the Black family as well as the Potter Family”

 

“I see” Narcissa said “So why did you call us here today, my lord” the woman said as politely as possible, not wanting to get on the bad side of the lord of her birth family.

 

“I called you both here today because you both currently hold vaults in the Black name” Harry said as he looked at them both. “You may not have noticed but I froze the accounts a few weeks ago”  
  
“And why would you do that” Draco said

 

“Because I refuse to allow any of this families money be given to your extracurricular activities” He said

 

“Excuse me?” Narcissa said

 

“I’m sure your ears are working perfectly fine Narcissa. I know exactly what you and your husband do in your spare time and I refuse to allow any of MY money to support it.”

 

“HOW DA-“

“Not only that, you bowing at the robes of that man gives me everyright to disown you from this family, stripping you or name and money” Harry said and watched as both Naricssa and Draco paled, but they weren’t able to get a word out before Harry was continuing. “Oh yes, you must have forgotten, but the Black Family law states that “No member of the House of Black shall bow before any other than the current Lord of the house. If they should bypass this law, they set themselves up to be immediately disowned” now I’ll give you one chance and one chance ONLY to explain your side of the story before I make my decision” Harry said and folded his hands on the table and raised an eyebrow at the two Malfoys.

 

Finally, with a gulp, Narcissa spoke up “Please, don’t disown us. We don’t even support the Dark Lord in the way that everyone believes. Lucius was forced into it by his father and when we married, it was expected of me to join the Dark Lord. If we even tried to leave, he would kill us. He needs the Malfoy money and political power. If we just had a chance to get away, we wouldn’t even support the man” she pleaded.

 

Harry stared her in the eyes and he was able to tell that she was telling the truth. He then looked at Draco and saw a swirl of emotions flowing through the boy’s eyes. Finally, he shook his head and said “Ok, I see. I-“

 

Harry was cut off as Narcissa abruptly spoke up “Perhaps if you were to publically dissociate the Black Family with the Dark Lord, many others would follow. I’m sure you know that the Black Family is much more influential than the Dark Lord could ever be” she said

 

“Yes I know that. This is how things are going to go. I plan on announcing myself as the Lord of the Potter and Black families when I leave here today and I will make it known that this family is not in support of the Dark Lord and will never be. It will be in tomorrow’s edition of the _Prophet_ so I suggest that between now and then, you do what you need to do to protect yourself from him.”

 

In an uncharacteristic show of emotion, Narcissa jumped up from her chair and ran and hugged a surprised Harry. “Oh thank you so much. I know we don’t know each other but I truly do appreciate it.”

 

“It’s my job to look after members of this house. Now that’s all for today, unless you have something you would like to say?” Harry asked and Narcissa shook her head with a smile as she thought over everything that she and her family would need to do.

 

“Harry, could I speak with you? Alone?” Draco spoke up from where he had been sitting silently. He looked at Narcissa and she nodded before walking out of the room with one last ‘thank you’, leaving the two wizards alone.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I just…uhmm I just wanted to say I’m sorry for what I did and-“

“And you want me to give you a second chance? Is that it? You find out that I am actually the heir to two influential, wealthy houses and suddenly I’m good enough for you. Do you not realize that you hurt me? You broke my heart Draco and you didn’t even care. I was nothing to you but a sex and I feel for it. But you know what, it’s too late. I’m sorry but you had your chance.” Harry cried, tears rushing down his face.

 

“Harry, I’m sorry. But please believe me but please, believe me, I lied when I said I didn’t like you-“

 

“Cut the shit Malfoy. I’m done, I’ve moved on and in fact, I’m seeing someone and he loves me wholeheartedly. So you know what, thank you. Because if you hadn’t told me how you truly felt, I would never have met the love of my life.” Harry said and dried his tears. “Now if you will excuse me, I have places to be.” He said and walked out of the room leaving an upset Draco behind.


	5. UPDATE

Hi Guys, I sorry this isn't a new chapter. But don't worry, I'll be posting at least two new chapters this weekend. I just wanted to write this quick update, to let you all know how thankful I am that you all are enjoying the story. Honestly, I thought of this story one morning while I was on my way to school and as soon as I had a minute, I wrote everything down. And I'm so happy that I did, because I was able to turn it into something that you guys are enjoying and that's what makes me happy, 

If you have any comments or ideas that you think I should incorporate, feel free to let me know. Also, I'm in the process of writing a new story, go and check it out and let me know what you think https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194461/chapters/37845410


	6. The Interview

After dismissing Draco, Harry quickly composed himself as he waited for Rita Skeeter to show up for their meeting. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long as there was a knock on the door and soon the blond haired woman was entering with a grin.

 

“Mr. Potter, I must say, I was surprised when I heard that you wanted to meet with me.” She said as she took a seat without being told to do so.

 

“Yes, well there are quite a few things that I have to say and I believe that you are the best person to convey that message through” Harry said

 

At the compliment, the woman blushed and said “Well thank you for the opportunity, now I must ask, what is this meeting about?”

 

“Well I’ve recently gone through a few changes and would like to make it publically known. Over the summer, I claimed my lordships” he simply started.

 

“Well congratulations, but I don’t see…Did you say lordships? As in more than one?” Rita said surprised.

  
“Yes, my godfather, Sirius Black, named me his heir before he died. So, I am the Lord of both the Potter and Black houses.”

 

“Well that is certainly good news.” She said and watched as her quill wrote quickly

 

“Yes well that isn’t all that I have to say. I would also like to make it publically known that the House of Black, does not support the Dark Lord Voldemort and any member of this house that should go against those orders will be disowned on the spot.” He said

 

“So the House of Black is no longer dark?” Rita asked and Harry sighed.

 

“That’s not what I’m saying. You know, I really wish you all would learn the meaning of dark. Magic is magic no matter what. Performing dark magic does not warrant someone as evil. There are plenty of people who practice Light magic who are evil and have done evil things… You can just as easily kill someone with a simple levitating charm as you can with a dark curse. I think that, that is what the population and the Ministry alike need to realize. So to answer your question, no, the House of Black will remain dark and will always be dark. I just refuse to allow my house to support someone as evil and masochistic as Voldemort.” He told the blond haired woman.

 

“I see” she said and they conversed for about thirty more minutes before they convened the meeting, he didn’t tell her about Blaise as he felt that it was too early in their relationship.

 

Before she left, Harry told her that he didn’t want the article published until the morning edition of the paper and not the evening.

 

Thirty minutes later, he was being led to one of the private rooms in the upscale Italian restaurant in the alley where he would be meeting Blaise for lunch.

 

“Hey” Blaise greeted him with a quick kiss. “How did everything go”

 

“Surprisingly well. I learned that the Malfoy’s don’t really support Snake Face, they just do it out of fear”

 

“Yes that’s the case with most of his ‘followers’” Blaise said

 

“Well, all of that will be changed by morning, I made sure that it was clear that the House of Black does not support him and never will. So by midday tomorrow, there will be mass chaos” Harry laughed to himself as he took a sip of water and glanced through the menu

 

“Hmm. I guess I should tell mother and father when we leave” Blaise suggested thoughtfully.

 

“There’s no need, Narcissa and Lucius are seeing to it that they alert all of the Inner Circle of the upcoming events.

 

“Well that’s even better than I suppose.” Blaise said and with that he transferred all of his energy to the menu. “What are you having? I think I’m going to go with the lamb shanks” he said before closing his menu and putting it to the side for when the server came back.

 

“I think I’ll go with the Chicken cacciatore” Harry said before repeating Blaise’s actions.

 

“Me and Draco had a talk” Harry said with a huff

 

“About?”

 

“He wanted to apologize and basically tried to tell me that he lied when he said he didn’t like me” Harry said but Blaise couldn’t respond as the server had entered the room and began to take their orders.

 

Once he was gone, Blaise said, “And what did you tell him?” he asked curiously, he wasn’t insecure, he knew that he had Harry’s heart.

 

“I told him that it was too late and he blew his chances all those months ago” Harry says with a smile before leaning over and placing a chaste kiss to Blaise’s lips.


	7. Emergency Wards

**_Malfoy Manor Shortly After The Gringotts Meeting…._ **

****

“Cissa, you’re back, how was it” Lucius questioned as his wife entered his study with a small smile on her face.

 

“It was unexpected to say the least. I learned that Harry Potter is the new Lord of the Black Family”

 

Lucius began to cough uncontrollably. “Harry. Potter. Really?”

 

“Yes. And to answer your question, from what I can tell, he is actually a proper Lord to my house. From the wayhe spoke, to the way he held himself, I can tell that he was taught correctly. Although, I must ask him the next time I see him, who taught him so well” the blond haired woman said

 

“Yes, well, what did he want with you and Draco” Lucius said as he finally stopped coughing.

 

“Oh yes, that is the better part of our meeting. He wanted to know our feelings towards the Dark Lord and I explained to him that we only supported him out of fear and the fact that you were forced into it. He had planned on acting on the rules stated by the Black Family Charter had we supported the Dark Lord out of our own feelings.”

 

“What does the Charter state?” Lucius asked curiously

 

“Long story short, any member of the House of Black that willingly bows to another is subject to immediate disownment” she said seriously.

 

“Well I suppose, you two got off lucky then. What does he plan to do as Lord Black?”

 

“Yes that part, something that we have to prepare for. He plans on renouncing the House of Black’s support to the Dark Lord. Although it was never an official statement, clearly, there have been members of the house that have supported him.”

 

For the second time, Lucius began to cough uncontrollably out of shock. “He plans on renouncing his support? That means-”

 

“Yes exactly, which is why we have to warn the others and advise them to put up their emergency wards. The story is to be printed in the morning edition of the Prophet, which by then, we should all have our affairs in order and be safely behind the wards.” Narcissa told her husband. Even though Voldemort proclaimed himself to be the most powerful wizard alive, the ancient wards of the pureblood families were impenetrable and he would stand no chance against them if he foolishly tried to tear them down.

 

“Who have you told already?” Lucius asked as he began to feel happiness bloom inside of him for the first time in a long time.

 

“No one, I wanted to inform you first”

 

“Good, I’ll go and inform everyone, and you can stay and mend any affairs that will need to be done. Answer any letters and make sure our food storage is stocked. Once that is done, you can begin erecting the wards. When I return, I’ll help” he told his wife. Erecting the olde wards was a job for both the Lord and Lady of the house, but one could do the job just fine without the other, it would just take longer. It takes one wizard or witch a half-hour to erect the wards for every half-century that the House has been around. So the more hands they had the quicker they could erect the wards.

 

And with that, he went to the floo room and called out the residence of the Parkinson family.

 

Stepping through the floo, a house elf quickly appeared and led him to where the Parkinsons were eating lunch in the dining room.

 

“Lucius,, this is quite unexpected, to what do we owe the pleasure” Lord Parkinson said surprisingly as Lucius came interrupted his lunch with his wife, daughter and son.

 

“I apologize for the interruption but I  come bringing exciting news that must be acted upon immediately.” Lucius began

 

“Well, sit, and have a cuppa while you tell us” Lady Parkinson said and gestured to the open seats.

 

“Oh no, unfortunately I can’t I have others to visit and inform as well. You see, today, Narcissa had a meeting with the new Lord Black”

 

“There’s a new Lord Black, well who is he?”

 

“Harry Potter” Lucius deadpanned and watched as everyone struggled to comprehend. “You see, Sirius Black named him his heir and once Sirius died, Mr. Potter rose to the Lordship. But that is matter’s we can discuss later. The true news is that Lord Black plans on severing ties between the House of Black and the Dark Lord and it will be printed in the morning edition of the Prophet. We have come to warn you so that you may have ample time to erect your emergency wards.”

 

At hearing of Harry’s plans, all of the Parkinsons’ eyes widened and they sat shocked at the news, they didn’t know what to feel. Happiness? Excitement? Nervousness? Fear?

 

“He’s cutting ties with the Dark Lord? So that means-“

 

“Yes it means exactly that. But I have also brought this letter for you to sign and it will be sent to him in the morning.” Lucius said as he presented the letter from where it was hidden in his robes.

 

After reading it over, Lord Parkinson quickly snapped his fingers conjuring a house elf. “Snippy bring me a quill and ink immediately” he told the elf and two seconds later, he was signing the parchment with his official title and handing it back over to Lucius.

 

“Thank you” Lucius said

 

“No, I think we all owe a thanks to Lord Black, which the House of Parkinson will be sure to give. Now we don’t have time to dottle, we have things that we need to do. Pansy, Janus, me and your mother will be needing your help erecting the wards. It’ll be best if you two settle any affairs now as you two won’t be leaving the manor until school starts” he told them seriously and they both nodded and left the room to go and take care of anything that needed to be done.

 

“Well then,  I must be off and speak to the others.” With one last nod, he left the room and headed back to the floo. He had ten other families to visit but he would be saving the Lestranges for last. He didn’t want to tell them first and have Bellatrix foil his plans by informing the Dark Lord of what was happening.  

 

So about two hours later, he was finally flooing over to Lestrange Manor to inform them of what was to happen.

 

The house elf led him to one of the many sitting rooms where he found Rabastan, Rodolphus and their grandfather, Romulus.

  
“Gentlemen” Lucius said as he entered with a bow.

 

“Lucius, what are you doing here? Did we have a meeting that I missed?”

 

“No. no, its not that. I come bringing great news actually but before I go, I must ask, where is Bellatrix?”

 

Rodolphus frowned but said, “She’s off doing a task for our Lord, Why?”

“Well what I’m about to tell you, I didn’t want her to overhear” Lucius said and began to tell them everything.

 

“So, we’re free?” Rabastan asked hopefully.

 

“Yes”

 

“I see now why you didn’t want that crazy bitch to be hear when you told us. She would run off immediately and tell that crazy maniac. It pains my heart that this family is even associated with him, he’s placed a dark sport on our noble history and I for one and ready to wash my hands with him.” Romulus stated seriously

 

“I know the feeling. So I shall leave, so that you may begin erecting your wards, but before I go, I have a letter that everyone else in the Inner Circle have signed denouncing our support. So if you wouldn’t mind adding your own signature?” Lucius said and handed it over to the Lord of the House. The interesting thing about all of the people that signed the paper was that they al came from Houses that did not tolerate bowing at the hems of another who isn’t the lord of their house. And yet they all went against their Noble House’s rules.

 

After Romulus signed the letter and gave it back to Lucius, the blond said “Now, I shall be off. I will be sending a missive to you after Hogwarts has commenced again in order to set up some sort of meeting with Lord Black to give him our thanks. But for now, I shall be off.” Lucius said with a nod before exiting the room, leaving three Lestranges still shocked behind him.

 

They sat in silence for about five minutes before Romulus said. “Well what are you two just sitting there for. We have to get at least the second layer of wards up before that crazy wife of yours gets back. Now let’s go” the old man said and they all proceeded to leave the room and head to the ward stone.

 


	8. UPDATE

Hey guys, I hope you all don’t think that I’ve forgotten about the story. Its actually the opposite. Over the past few weeks, I’ve been working on new chapters for this story and perfecting them.

 

Also, not only have I been working on writing new chapters, I’ve also been working on some new chapters that I plan on posting on December 1st. I have thirteen new stories that I’m excited to share with you all; a few in the Harry Potter Universe, some on the Riverdale Universe and some in the Teen Wolf Universe.

 

When its time for me to post the updates, would you all like me to post them en masse or post one chapter at a time? Comment below


	9. UPDATE

Hey guys, I hope you all don’t think that I’ve forgotten about the story. Its actually the opposite. Over the past few weeks, I’ve been working on new chapters for this story and perfecting them.

 

Also, not only have I been working on writing new chapters, I’ve also been working on some new chapters that I plan on posting on December 1st. I have thirteen new stories that I’m excited to share with you all; a few in the Harry Potter Universe, some on the Riverdale Universe and some in the Teen Wolf Universe.

 

When its time for me to post the updates, would you all like me to post them en masse or post one chapter at a time? Comment below


End file.
